


Taking The Bull By The Horns

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [22]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katy Perry had a mechanical bull at her birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking The Bull By The Horns

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little fic about the bull. By request. Written very quickly so excuse any errors.

"I will give you one dollar to get on it," Sauli says as he slides his arms around Adam's waist.

"That's all I'm worth? A buck."

He sways slightly, loving the feeling of Sauli's naked chest against his back.

"One euro?"

Adam laughs loudly. "Ohhhh, I'm up to a buck and a half."

Sauli laughs, removes his arms and pushes him forward. "Go, go."

"Fine," he relents. He turns, hands Sauli his drink, gives him a kiss for luck, and heads towards the mechanical bull Katy provided for the party.

He sits on it for a minute, ignoring the catcalls and whistles, while he adjusts himself to the best fit. His thighs squeeze the side as hard as he can and his hands grip the handle on the saddle. He hopes he doesn't get tossed off in the first few seconds like Ferras did. He'd never live it down.

The music starts and he hears Sauli's cheer over the crowd and the music. He laughs and almost falls off but hangs on. After the first turn, he's thinking he might just last for a while but in the blink of an eye he knows that's not going to happen. He tries to ride the first big wave but the machine does short bucking motions before spinning, and that's all it takes before he's flying through the air.

Did he even last twenty seconds? He laughs, because who cares?  Twenty seconds or five seconds, it was so much damn fun he wants to do it again.

He stands and bows to the crowd before walking towards Sauli.

"Lame, Lambert, Lame." He hears a female voice say.

He turns and gives Katy a wink. "Normally, I'm not the one doing the riding." She slaps his butt before walking away laughing.

"Your turn." He says when he reaches Sauli. "Did I tell you how sexy you look tonight?"

"Once or twice," Sauli smirks and starts to leave but Adam stops him.

He's dying to see Sauli ride the bull but not at the expense of any embarrassment it might cause him.  As bad as Adam was, it wasn't his first time doing it, and Sauli was a little intimidated meeting Katy. Although she put him at ease when she met him and said, "Adam couldn't stop gushing about you last weekend." Then she kissed both his cheeks like she's known him forever.

Still, he doesn't want Sauli to feel pressured into doing it.  Do they even have these in Finland?

"You don't have to. We can dance if you'd rather not."

There's a twinkle in Sauli's eye when he nods his head towards the bull.

Sauli jumps on, without any of Adam's awkwardness. He takes a moment to settle before nodding for the music.

It takes about five seconds for Adam's jaw to drop open because, holy shit, there is no way Sauli hasn't done this before. He moves way too easily with the bull. His body is fluid and graceful, yet sensual, as he rides. And God, he rides.

After a few more seconds, Sauli releases both hands and places them on his thighs, his hips rocking in perfect unison to the machine beneath him. Watching Sauli's ass get bounced up and down, watching the way he his stomach muscles flex as his body rolls - it's almost like watching him have sex with someone else. And Adam has no doubt Sauli knows exactly how turned on he's getting from this display. In fact, it's probably fueling the little minx on.

Adam hears the shouts from the crowd urging Sauli on but they barely register. His entire being is focused on the man riding the bull.

Jesus Christ, he's sexy as fuck up there.

Sauli whips his head and a single feather flies forward to land on his upper chest. It clings to Sauli's skin, much like Adam's lips are itching to do.

If they were alone, he'd take Sauli on a ride. And it wouldn't be gentle.

"You lucky bitch," he hears Markus laugh as he slaps Adam on the back.

Adam smiles widely as he watches Sauli get thrown from the bull, his face alight with laughter as he lands on the soft mat. All the sexiness is gone, having been replaced with boyish glee.

"You don't know the half of it," Adam teases. "Where do you think he learned that from?"

"Oh really? Prove it? Get up there and ride it with him."

He glances at Sauli getting up from the mat, everyone hollering at him to do it again.

Markus suddenly laughs. "That was pretty hot. I need to get video of it."

Adam gulps down his drink. "No, you don't. Get video of this instead."

He struts over to Sauli.

"Lets put on a show, babe. You and me ride it together."

Sauli grins, that devilish grin that's for Adam only. The one that tells Adam he is in for a treat.

"Ok," Sauli answers.

They climb up, Sauli sitting in front of Adam. When people catch on to what they're doing, the guys start whistling and the girls start screaming but Adam's too busy trying to figure out how this will work to joke with them.

They should have waited until he had some more drinks.

"I have nothing to hold on to," he murmurs in Sauli's ear. "Maybe I should be in front."

It might look strange since he's bigger but he would have the handle to hold on to, and Sauli did seem fine without it.

Sauli turns his head to look back at him. "Bora Bora."

Bora Bora? What the hell does their tropical vacation have to do with riding a bull?

"Jet-ski," Sauli simply says.

Adam's mouth opens on an "oh" as visions of that night play in his mind.

Sauli just grins again. "Hold on to me and pretend we are riding waves on the ocean."

That could work. That could definitely work. There's just one major difference.

He leans forward until his lips graze Sauli's ear. "But we aren't naked and I'm not inside you." 

"Pretend."

He wraps his arms around Sauli and scoots as close as possible, his hands holding him tight.

Oh yeah, this will definitely work.

"Ready my love?"

Adam nips his ear. "Yeah baby. I'm ready."


End file.
